Digimon Generation: Digitizers!
by TheeGhostQueen
Summary: Cindy Ano. Esz Ano. Two Sisters, many problems. Meeting new people and new... things! Digimon? Getting sucked into a different dimension, life gets much more complicated. A black curse, some voices they hear? What! These sisters have to fix a HUGE problem with the help of their new friends without getting killed. Adventure, Humor, Friendship, Drama, and Suspense/Mystery. RxR! :D
1. Prologe and FlashBacks :D

**Hey, people! Okay so here's the new and rewritten chapter of my story! This probably has more details. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon because if I did, I probably wouldn't be here! XD**_

**I'm going to give this a try, seeing as how other people are doing it too!**

_~Listening to:"I'll Take My Chances" by The Click Five XD_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue and Flashbacks

**Third POV**

_"I can grant you your wishes, but in return you must work for me to restore the peace between the digital world and the human world." said Wondermon._

**The Ano sisters were arguing just before he showed up.**

In Cindy's bedroom upstairs, 11-year-old Esz Ano and 13-year-old Cindy Ano live in Sacramento, California. A two story house with two troublesome brothers, a stay-at-home mother, and workaholic father didn't really improve their mood. They would stick together a lot, meaning getting into each others business. Esz would get into trouble and go up into Cindy's room to hide. Just this morning, she got into trouble with their mom for breaking some glass cups. Bickering, they didn't hear the sound of a portal in Cindy's mirror opening. Then they heard a "hello", and both jumped. Esz quickly got a baseball bat nearby and Cindy grabbed a soccer ball to defend themselves.

"Woah!" the thing said. He was wearing black clothes that went up 'til it cover his mouth, kind of like a ninja. "Hold your weapons! Talk. Just want to talk."

Esz got up and walked to the mirror with Cindy just behind her. "Who the heck are you? And how are you in the mirror?"

"I am Wondermon. A digimon and I need your help," he replied calmly.

"Why do want us to help you?" Cindy asked.

"Things are getting complicated between two worlds and if we do not stop these problems then it will end the world."

"Between two worlds? End the world?" Esz laughed nervously. "Seriously? And if we do help, what do we get in return?"

The digimon stared at the two girls. He understood what they are capable of and it might be just enough to get others together. "I know what you girls want. I can grant your wishes, but in return you must work for me to restore the peace between the digital and the human world."

Esz thought about this. _How does he know what we want?_ Esz thought. _Does this mean he knows what I have?_

"YEAH!" Cindy answered. But Esz hesitated, her sister just accepted it just like that. Esz knew that she should always trust her instincts and right now her instincts were pinging like crazy saying that it was a bad idea.

"Wait, Sis..." Esz whispered to her.

"What?"

"Are you sure we can do that? Save the world? I mean, it sounds like fun and nothing ever happens here but..."

"Yeah, I'm sure! This is going to be one hell of adventure for us! This is a once-in-a-life-time event. Let's go!"

"Alright, but one more question." She turned to Wondermon. "Will our parents know about this? Not that I care if they do but I mean, like how the time work between the other dimension and here?"

"The time?" Wondermon asked but then realized what she was asking. "Oh.. Time, yes, yes. Let's say that three days here is one day over there. So say like Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday has passed here but over in the other dimension it's only been one day. You understand?"

"Understood." Cindy and Esz said together.

"Now, have you girls made up your minds?" he asked.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

The digimon closed his eyes and sighed, relieved to hear that. _Thank goodness. I hope things turn out well for them. _

Esz let the bat slide back down to her feet but didn't let go of it. Cindy lost her grip on her weapon and went to go pack.

Then two hyrographics appeared. Esz, getting curious now, stood next to it and started poking around it. "Okay. Now, this here is the human world on the left and the digital world on the right," Wondermon explained. "Now you must start your miss-"

"Esz! Would you please stop poking the images, it is disturbing my concentration!" He demanded.

Esz stopped reluctantly. "Sheesh! I'm not deaf, you know. Just one more poke." She tries to reach for it but got slapped away by Cindy.

"Esz! Stop it!" She turned to digimon. "Sorry. Continue on." Esz grumbles in annoyance.

"Now what was I saying? Oh yeah. Now you must start your mission in a different dimension-" Esz perked up as she heard this. "- and don't worry about your family I'll take care of that, just leave a note. Please go pack now Esz."

The black eyed girl went downstairs- careful to avoid her mother- and starting packing. It didn't take that long because she chose randomly and stuffed her clothes in a duffel bag. When she was heading back, she saw Cindy in the corner of her eye hugging their mom tightly. "Cindy!" Esz hissed. "Come on!"

"Where are you guys going?" their mom asked.

"To a different dimension and save the world from evil monsters," Esz said truthfully.

"Forget I asked," mom said. "Come back soon if you leave though. You, young lady, need to clean up your mess from earlier. Love you girls." Cindy and Esz glanced at each other having a silent conversation.

Cindy: _It's like she knows we're leaving._

Esz: _I know, right?_

"Love you too," they said. Taking one more look at their mom, they went upstairs to see their brothers.

Walking in to their room, the little boys looked up from their toys. "Go away!"

"Love you too guys," Esz mumbled sarcastically and ruffled her brothers' hair. "Be good, kids. See you later."

Cindy gave them a quick hug to them and kissed their cheeks. "See ya, brothers."

"Yeah, sure. Sure," the boys muttered and went back on playing with the toys.

The girls faced each other and headed to Cindy's room. On the way to her room, Cindy told Esz seriously, "Don't use _that_ unless it's an absolute emergency. Promised me this."

_Oh sure now she gets serious,_ Esz thought. Out loud, she said, "Cindy, you know that I don't listen to you when it comes to _that_. Besides, I need to get a hold of it, a way to control _that _if something really bad happens."

"Esz," Cindy gripped her sister's shoulders really tight. "At least, promise me not to use it often. And don't tell others about it. Not yet, until we have to. Okay?"

"Sure, okay," Esz mumbled. Then opened the door to Cindy's room and told Wondermon, "We're ready."

"Okay, now girls. Be careful and when you get to the other dimension, you might get different to suit your personality. Also, many things are already provided, like money, so just be careful! And I'll meet you later." He melted back into the mirror and left the portal open for them to jump in.

"Well..." Esz said after a few seconds. "Ladies, first."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "You're a girl too."

"Yeah, but see," Esz explained. "I'm not what you call a 'lady'."

"Whatever," she sighed and grinned. "Let's go!" She jumped in, after taking a good look at her room.

Esz quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and scribbled, _"We'll be back, promise. :D"_ She put it on Cindy's bed, grinned, and jumped into the portal-without looking back.

\\-00-/

_**Three Years Ago!**_

There was a massive storm over Los Angeles, CA. The storm made the electricity go out, causing a huge blackout.

In the home of the Taskno's, Teru, a 10-year-old boy, was in his room just mumbling to himself about girls. "Man", he sighed "Why do girls get so mad easily?" He then decided to do at least some homework, but then when the lights went off, his mom called him to come downstairs. Taking out a candle and lighting it, he carefully made his way to the living room where his mom and sister were. When his mom saw him she said, "Teru, can you get the lights back on using the back-up generator? You know where it is right?"

"Yes, mom," he said. Teru set down his candle, traded for a flashlight, and headed downstairs to the basement. He went straight to work on it, wanting to sleep in early. But the generator wasn't working for some reason. He grumbled, "Come on! Stupid generator, WORK!" He sat up for a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead and saw something just outside the small basement window. When the lightning struck, he caught a glimpse of it and nearly fainted. The thing was huge, almost as tall as their tree on their front yard. It had wings and massive teeth. The lightning struck again and he got a better look at it. "What the-? Was that a dragon?" He rubbed his eyes and the 'dragon' disappeared. "I'm either must be losing it or I'm just too tired right now."

After a few minutes, he stood up deciding that he should go back upstairs to get warm when he heard a "WOOSH" sound. "Who's there?" He turned the flashlight towards the sound but only found that the ceiling light bulb was creaking. Then right when he turned his back a huge red light engulfed him. He only got to scream just a little before he collapsed.

"Teru?" His mom yelled. She and his sister had heard him scream and went to check on him. "The lights are on, but what was that scream you let out? Are you alri-" Then she saw her son's body on the floor. "Teru!"

"Mom?" Teru's older sister called. " Is everything alright?" She peeked her head in through the doorway.

"Go get the first aid kit! Hurry!" their mom cried. His sister rushed to get it then came back with the first aid in her hands. "What happened?" she asked.

"He must've gotten an electric shock," their mom said while crying. Teru's sister examined him a little and let out a breathe of relief.

"It's okay, Mom. Let's just put him in his room right now." His sister reassured her. They carried him upstairs, into his room, and onto the bed. "Let's let him rest. I'll go make some warm tea." His mom nodded and they left him alone in his room...

-00-

_(Meanwhile with Zora Kogar)_

"Zora! Are you okay?" Her father called.

"Yeah, dad! I'm fine!" Zora (10 years old) answered.

"Good! Can you come downstairs and clean the dishes! I'm going to work on the back-up!"

"Yes!" She replied.

Walking towards the kitchen, the lights came on. "Oh good!" She muttered to herself. She then started to do the dishes while grumbling to herself, "Gosh... Teru, You Jerk!" She was halfway done with the dishes when she saw something soaring outside the kitchen window in a blur. "What the heck was that?" She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. Again, the thing came around and she saw that it look like a giant dark purple crow. It swooped down trying to get closer to her. She splashed some water on her face and the thing wasn't there any more. "The steam must be getting to me," she muttered and went back to washing the dishes.

A few minutes later Zora was finished with the dishes but then she heard a sound. "Huh?" She turned around, "What was that noi-" Zora was cut off by the light as it entered her body. She let out a loud scream and collapsed on the floor.

"Honey/Sweety?" Both her mom and dad called. They went into the kitchen to find that she was lying on the floor. "Oh no!" Her mom cried. "Zora? Zora?"

"Let's get her to bed. She must be tried," Her dad spoke. Mom just nodded. They went upstairs to her bedroom and put her on to her bed. "Don't worry she'll be alright." Zora's dad said to reassure his wife. They left her having the dream a giant bird...

-000-

_(Again, Meanwhile with Yutta & Hiro Hasegawa)_

Meanwhile, in the house, oh wait... scratch that mansion of the Hasegawa's, Yutta's just on his laptop doing business as usual for his father. Then Hiro comes in the room telling him, "Brother! Look outside the window! It's a dinosaur."

"Hmmm. Yeah, hold on, I'm busy. Why don't you go and bring some goodies of yours?" Yutta (11 years old) said.

"YAY!" Hiro (8 years old) cheered while running out the door.

_(With Yutta)_ Yutta was just finishing up when a _clang!_ sound came from his window. "Hmm?" The glasses boy got up, opened the window, and looked outside. "I could've sworn something hit the window. Man, I need to finish this up." It only took him a couple of minutes and he went to his closet to get ready for dinner. Just as he opened the door though the windows flew open, letting in cold wind.

"What in the world?!" he exclaimed. Then just as he closed the windows again a bright light engulfed him, making him collapse on the floor dreaming about a light blue coyote so huge that he couldn't process the science behind it just yet.

_(With Hiro) _After Hiro got his goodies from the kitchen, he ran up the stairs to Yutta's room. "Ahhh, Brother is going to be happy after I give him his favorite sweets!" Hiro said cheerfully. But right when he got within five steps of Yutta's room, a light flowed through the cracked of the door, followed by a _thud_ sound.

"Brother?" Hiro cried as he slammed open the door. He quickly rushed to Yutta side and shakes him. "Yutta? Brother, what's wrong? Wake up!" Then he hears a noise and turns around only to be hit by a bright light as well. He tries to get up and to get of the room then he bumps his head somewhere, collapsing. His candy sprawled around him.

Seconds later, their butlers come up from the living one story down and burst into the room. "Young Masters?" one of them said. Then their eyes locked onto the sleeping bodies of Hiro and Yutta.

"Young Masters!" they gasped. They checked their pulses and sighed of relief.

"Let's put them onto their beds." One said and the other nodded. Soon both Hiro and Yutta were in their bedroom, on their beds, and unconscious as they pictured about the animals they had just saw...

-0000-

_(Ugh.. sorry about this... Meanwhile with Kyo Fujimoto)_

"Haaaaa!" Kyo (10 years-old) yelled. But unfortunately his 'surprised' attack was stopped by his grandfather. His grandpa reflected the attack on him and him hit the ground hard. When Kyo sat up straight, he pouted.

His grandpa laughed. "Don't give me that face" He said while helping Kyo up. "You did well today. Heck even better than me when I was your age." Kyo smiled at this. His grandpa continued, "Your 'surprised' attack was great! Only you just need a little bit of more patience to do your attack. Now that is all for today." He said firmly and they bowed.

"Okay! Stay here! I'll come with some rice krispies and juice pouches!" His grandpa said cheerfully, running out of the room.

_The old man is full of himself,_ Kyo sweat-dropped. He decided to keep on practicing with thoughts wondering. _I need to train more and harder for when I'm 13, I'll already have mastered the moves._

Kyo kept on training and practicing but was already panting hard. "Weird," he muttered to himself, "Gramps didn't hit me too hard yet I feel pain." It was the first time that he felt it. His dreams got weirder and weirder each day. About two minutes later something outside the dojo's window had caught his eye. "What the hell?" Glancing down, a strange little animal was chewing on the grass- apparently not bothered by the storm around him. Lightning flashed and Kyo saw that on the thing was a yellow lightning bolt. _Well things are getting better and better._He shook his head and turned his back to the window, going back to practing, when a bright light had hit him. "Now what-, " he said irritated but got hit on the back of his head and fell difting into a deep sleep about that strange little animal he just saw.

"Kyo! Are you alright?" His grandpa yelled when he burst into the room. The light barely retreated when he had entered but the granpa still saw it. He wonder about it for a second until his eyes landed on Kyo. Going up to him, he saw that Kyo's face was filled with sweat. "Juuni!" he called. "Set Kyo's bed, please!"

"Okay!" the women, Juuni, replied.

Soon Kyo was in his bed and his grandpa muttered to himself, shaking his head, "Too much training..."

-00000-

**_(Alright! Now to present times!)_**

* * *

**AND SCENE! XD  
**

**How you like it? Was it good? Bad? Please tell meh! REVIEW!  
**

**Anyways, I know that probably a lot of you have started school and so have I! I tell you that I am a freshman in high school! So, any of you high school people have a little advice for meh?  
**

**Oh, I tell you now that I've read SOO MANY books over summer vacation, that I am refreshed and renewed to type up more chapters! I got soo many ideas from a series called the _Midnighters_. It's a trilogy so give it a try! That series gave meh a good visual of how point of views change in Third person. **

**So, I tell you now that many of the chapters probably will be Third Person POV unless I say so! **

**Anyways good night! (12:36am)  
**

**Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! :D  
**

**~MehhPerson ;D**


	2. The Two Mysterious Girls Who Crashed

**Hola people! For some strange reason this chapter was hard to write a little. I don't know why but my mind would just blank out whenever I get to this. **

**Okay, I would thank ****The Fire Magician**** for reviewing! YOU ROCK! And I would like to thank ****shadowmwape**** for favoriting **_**and **_**following this! YOU ALSO ROCK! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own the digimon here, except for my OC's and the digimon that created! **

_**Listening To: POWERLESS by Linkin' Park.**_

* * *

_(Alright! Now to present times!)_

**Teru's POV **_(Now 13 years-old)_

**"TASKNO!" my teacher yelled, **but I was already on my bike riding my way back home.

"Sorry, Ms. Kisori! I have to leave early!" I answered back to her. I didn't really have to leave early. Actually this afternoon, I had planned to play some sports and hang out with my friends, but then I got busted for sleeping in class. Ms. Kisori told that I had to stay after school for detention but the fortunately my mom called to check on what time I was coming home. Using that as a excuse, I slipped away from teacher leading to right now.

The neighborhood around here- just off of Sacramento was a little town called Wooding Cove. It's a pretty cool town and I knew a lot people who own or work at some stores. The stores really do blend in together and I really like how we were surrounded by the woods. And sometimes I swear that this town is divided by sections. We got the schools a little up north, the stores down south, a park to the west, and houses and apartments to the east. So it's not really easy to get lost unless you're a tourist or just plain confused.

Anyways as I was biking down a little hill, my phone started to vibrate. I skidded to a stop near a parked car and took out my phone. It was May, my sister. What does she want now? "What?" I said.

"Tino, where are right now?" she asked.

"Hang on," I looked around. Nearby was some houses. "I close to home. Why?"

"Weren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

_Shoot. _"Uhh.. I was going to meet them at the park."

"Lair. Anyways, go get some food for dinner and I won't tell mom."

"Urgh. Fine. What do you want me to buy?"

"Some rice, beans, lettuce, and fruit juice."

"Okay, b-"

" And go get my clothes from the dry cleaners!"

"Wait. What? Why do I-" _click. _Damn it. She hung up.

Sighing, I started peddling again heading to a little store owned by a nice lady. She would give us discounts when I would sometime come here to help out. I would only volunteer when her store needed some serious cleaning or I had nothing better to do. It took a long time to get there because her store was really far but it was the only one closest to the dry cleaners.

Once I got there, I locked my bike to the bike rack then crouched down to tie my shoe. At the same moment, I heard a voice. "_Teru._"

I whipped my head up to find the source of the voice but nobody has walked by me. I tried to ignore it but then I heard it again. "_Teru. Go to the park later. You will meet them there. Go to the park._"

"Who's there?" I called. A few people looked at me strangely but ignored it.

I shook my head deciding that it was better to figure it out later and went in. There wasn't much people there, though I saw Zora at the cashier and when she saw me she went, "Hmph!" and marched out the door. _Well fine then. _I went to isle 3 where the beans and rice was and got them. Then went to the next isle, grabbed the fruit juice and a coke (for me, of course) went to the cashier.

"Hello there, Teru!" Miss. Creed, an employer, smiled.

"Hi Miss. Creed." I greeted back.

She did her whole "cashier" thing and said, "That will be $7.76. " I handed her the money and I grabbed the bags. "Say 'Hi' to your mom for me!"

"Thanks, I will." I put the grocery bags on my bike and then went to get my sister's things. The sun was setting after I got out the dry cleaners so I decided to head home because it was already late to do anything else. By the time, I got home it was nearly night time, so probably 7 something.

"You're Late, Tino!" My sister scolded at me as I walked into the kitchen.

I sighed. "Well, I wouldn't be if a certain somebody here got her own clothes from the dryers!"

"Now, now quiet down." My mom said as she came in. "Teru, honey, your food will be ready shortly."

"I'm not hungry. Just put it in the fridge for tomorrow."

"You're going to bed?"

"Yeah. Wake me up in the morning for school, please mom."

I climbed the stairs and headed towards my room. My room wasn't all that special. It had some posters of games and my bed was a plain single person bed with red covers. The walls were painted with white and the floor was messy as usual. I had a desk for school and a t.v. for playing my video games. The closet wasn't big but thankfully I had my own bathroom since I was the only guy here. Oh, and did I mention that I had a dog? He's a golden retriever named Dragon.

I plopped onto my bed and almost drifted to sleep when Dragon jumped on me. "Ah!" I yelled. He started to lick my face. "No, Dragon. Get down, now." He whined but got down. "Sorry boy. I'm tired and want some sleep. We'll play tomorrow at the park." I drifted off there when I remember what the voice told me. _"Go to the will meet them there." _My curious instincts started to react. Who's _them_? As much as I wanted to go to sleep, I now wanted to find out who was at the park for me.

I glanced at the park. The mayor has a strict policy that teens/kids under the age of fifteen should be outside after 8pm. Right now, it was 7:16pm. It usually takes me 20 minutes from here to there... Eh, what the heck. I kicked off the covers, grabbed a flashlight, put my sweater and shoes on, and headed downstairs. I tried to be quiet but Dragon apparently was following me and barked. "Dragon!" My mom called. "Come here! I have your- Teru! Where are you going?" She said when she saw me.

_Quick excuse. Quick excuse. _"I-uh- think I left something at the store. I wanted to check if it was really there."

"You can go tomorrow. It's dark already and the police will catch you."

"Come on, Mom. I really doubt that they will catch me. Besides it won't take long. I'll be back before 7:55pm, okay?"

"Well," she sighed. Mom usually doesn't like to argue. "Okay, but if you're not you are going to be in big trouble!"

"Thanks, Mom," I gave her a quick hug and got on my bike, heading to the park.

(-00-) - _Heheh Piggy! XD_

**Third Person POV**

Going through a portal was such a mysterious thing. At least, Cindy thought that. Esz, on the other hand, thought that it was cool and and annoying. For instance, the portal can either drop you in either high places or very close to the ground.

Right now, they were falling very fast to the ground. The wind whistled in their ears and almost popped them. Esz, with her fear heights, was screaming, "Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!"

Cindy was thinking very hard. She remember watching cartoons and when people fell from the sky, they would extend their arms and legs to slow down. "Esz!" she yelled through the wind. "Spread out your arms and legs to slow down. And stop screaming your going to wake up people!"

Esz followed what Cindy did and gradually she slowed down. Unfortunately, they were heading towards the ground very fast, about to meet their deaths. "Why couldn't he dropped us on the ground? Heck, why couldn't he just dropped meh on the ground instead?"

"Hey!" Cindy yelled as well.

"Never mind that, use the cards that Wondermon gave us! The transport one! I don't want to die yet!"

"Alright!" She fumbled around trying to get her backpack and opened it. She remembered that she put them in small pocket. Finally she got them out and said them not a moment to soon. "TRANSPORT!"

_(With Teru)_ "HELLO?" Teru looked around the park, it wasn't that cold because it was spring but sometimes the earth/seasons like to mess with them with the temperature. "Any one there?!" He left his bike at some random tree and went to find the sound of the screams that had he heard five minutes ago. "HELLO?" I hope I don't get caught by the guards,Teru thought.

_(With Esz and Cindy) _"You see, lil' sis! There's nothing to worry about." Cindy said to reassure Esz.

They landed on a tree under where a boy was calling out to someone. Cindy peered down the tree, staining her eyes to look at the boy. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know but he looks lost and confuse," Esz grinned evilly. "Let's mess with his head."

"Esz! No! Lets wait until he goes. Then we'll get dow-"

Suddenly, the branch started cracking. "Uhhh..." Then the branch cracked and they fell... _again._

"Mmmm.. Next time I'll say the words!"

"Whatever!" Cindy yelled.

Teru was just underneath them when he was flatten by the two girls who fell on him.

All three of them were tangled and scratched in a lot of places. "Owww.." Esz grumbled. "Oh man.. Now I have big scratch. How am I supposed to heal this, Cindy?"

"Uhhh, ow god," That was she could say as they hear a loud groan from underneath them. They jumped straight off to see the boy under all the rubble and helped him up.

"Ouch." he said. After brushing the debris off of himself, he shined the flash lights on the two girls. One was taller than the other with pink hair and worried face. The other was scratched up, green hair, and had an annoyed expression on when he put the lights accidently on her eyes. He put the flashlight under his arm and turned back to them but he saw something glowing behind them. Then he realized that the glow was not _behind _them but _around_ them. Both very dim, like an aura, one pink and one really white- pure white.

As for the girls, they tried to see what he looked like when the light shined on him. The could only make out that he had brown hair and -both of them noticed- that he had a very strong red aura.

It was quiet until Cindy finally stuttered, "Uhh.. Uhh.. We're sorry! Didn't really mean to -uh- fall on you!"

"It's okay." The brown haired boy replied. "I just have a few scratches. Nothing serious. By the way, what were we you guys doing up there anyways?"

"Well," Esz said sarcastically. "We jumped through a portal, falling from the sky, crashed land on this very tree, and then our branch broke, causing us to crash land on you. Does that clear it out?"

Teru was confused. "Wait, wait, wait. Back up. What do-"

"She means that we were trying to get our ball from the tree but it was hard to climb it and we stepped on the wrong branch, causing us to fall." Cindy said quickly, glaring at Esz.

Esz scoffed, "That's supposed to our excuse?"

"_Right_, Esz?"

"Sure," the green haired girl drawled out the word.

Teru looked at the two. They were definitely strange and not around from here. He decided to ask, "Are you guys new in town? Cause, you should know that kids/teens aren't supposed to be out after eight."

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"What?!" Esz almost screamed.

"SHHH!" Teru warned. He looked around and lowered his voice. "If we get caught, I'll get in HUGE trouble. So keep your voices low or else-"

"TASKNO!" a loud voice said. Teru jumped and turned to the person. It was Mr. Kano. "Shoot. Okay, you guys go run and I'll mee- Hey!" He went to the girls but they were gone. Vanished like they have never been there.

_They left me,_ Teru pouted. Mr. Kano grabbed Teru by the arm. "Ahh.. Mr. Kano, I was just coming from the store."

"Really?" Mr. Kano said, and narrowed his eyes on him. "Then where are your grocery bags?"

"Oh.. I just dropped some in the dark and.."

"Alright, Taskno," Mr. Kano said angrily. "Tell me the truth. Were you here with anyone just now?"

_Huh? _Teru thought. _Did he hear the girls as well? _He was going to respond to his teacher when he noticed the same glowing around Mr. Kano. It was very dim but he could see it just enough to make out the color: black. _What the heck?_

"Umm.."

Up in the trees again, Esz and Cindy watched the boy. They had noticed a strange figure in the distance but ignored until it came closer. Quickly enough, Cindy teleported them up in the tree again. "Sis, are you sure it's okay to leave him like that." Esz asked.

Silence.

"Sis?" Esz poked Cindy on the shoulder.

"Just watch, Esz." Cindy giggles.

* * *

**AND SCENE! **

**I just love saying that. Oh gods, I would really update faster if school wasn't such a bother. But then again, that's where I get the ideas! XD**

**Review, please! **

**REVIEW, favorite, follow, or whatever tickles your pickle. XD **

**See ya guys, on Saturday! (hopefully)**

**~MehhPerson~**


End file.
